Who Shot Me?
by AmyOShea
Summary: Someone shot Wanda, she has serious injuries. Will she survive? Who did it?
1. Shot

**Okay, I know I'm still doing my other story (Hitting the Mark), but I have to post this before I forget. Basically Wanda gets hurt and no one can figure out who did it. This is how the story starts out.**

_**Who Shot Me?**_

Wanda's POV:

I was just heading down the eastern tunnel, doing chores and errands for other people. This work did nothing for my already pathetic stature and continued to irk me. Melanie, Jared, Ian, Jeb, Doc, Jamie, and even...Kyle did nothing to change that and even made sure I did as little as possible. So much had changed since I was put in Pet's body.

Now, I did nothing for work. People were nice to me, but Sharon and Maggie kept up their icy glares and hard posture whenever I came into the room. The other thing was we had more humans in our group of people. So far only 7, but Nate's group had taken 4 or 5 of the people we did have. There was Joshua, Trevor, Hailey, Diane, Susie, Adam, and Austen. They were all quite nice, but still wary around me. Except for Adam and Susie, they seemed to accept me quite quickly.

As I neared the end of the tunnel, I came to the Susie's room. Knocking twice, I heard her 'Come in' and stepped inside.

"Hey, Susie," I said.

"Oh, hi, Wanda." I handed her the clothes.

"Thank you," she said, and I left quickly, not wanting to take too long doing such a simple task. I headed to the washroom to clean up before lunch. There was no one in there, so I stepped inside.

_BANG! _A loud smash erupted and at the same time, a searing pain hit my leg. I crumpled and another shot hit me as I fell, hitting my lower stomach. As I lay there, trying to breath, there was only one thought. _I'm going to die._

**CLIFFHANGER! But the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, so no worries! RATE & REVIEW! And be sure to check out my other story, too, HITTING THE MARK! RATE & REVIEW that one too, PLEASE!**

**Bye, WandaplusIan xxx**


	2. Found

OMG! I'm so sorry, you guys! I had this chapter almost done on Friday, saved it and then had to go away. Well, today I came back to finish it and opened the document. There's nothing here! Luckily, I remember most of it! I'll start!

Found

Trudy's POV:

I walked down to the bathing room after lunch to clean up. Jeb had told us all to take a break since we'd worked hard in the morning, especially starting to plant the new crops and stuff. Luckily we had those new kids, I guess not really kids, but they helped out allot.

The bathing room was dark and empty. No one had been in there for a while, so the floors were actually sort of dry for once. Getting closer to the water, I tripped over something. Peering down, I could just see the form of what I tripped over.

Oh my God! Wanda, what happened? I shouted, but I'm sure no one heard. The echoes bounced off the walls as I tried to make out Wanda's face. From what I could see, she was covered in blood and her face was quite pale. She stirred.

Tr-u-u-d-dy? she asked, her eyes opening just slightly.

Yeah, honey, it's me. I'm going to take you to Doc's. Okay? she nodded her head a little and I scooped her delicate form into my arms and headed off. I jogged trying not to jostle her too much. It was a good thing Jared picked such a small body for her otherwise I would have had to go and find someone first and I feared she didn't have that time left.

Not paying attention to anything really, I bumped into someone.

Wanda! What happened! Melanie cried. Trudy! Give her to me.

I handed her over and quickly explained that I didn't know and had found her in the bathing room all alone.

Go find Ian and tell him to head down to Doc's, she ordered and I headed off, back down the hall.

Melanie's POV:

My darling sister. My sweet innocent little girl. What had happened. My mind was a buzz as I nearly sprinted down the south halls, to Doc's.

Bursting into Doc's room, I found him all alone, sitting in the chair reading a book. Acknowledging my presence, he stood up and looked at me, immediately becoming alert as he noticed the current predicament. I laid Wanda down on one of the hard cots and her body curled in a ball. On its own, I suppose.

Doc came over, but before he could do anything, we stopped short at the voice coming from the doorway.

What the hell happened?

Not exactly as I had it, but I'm sure you guys can guess who it is. I know, but not telling anyone. Duh...Remember to touch that little button with your mouse that says 'Rate/Review'

And please check out my other story, Hitting the Mark.

I'm updating that one today, too.

Bye for now, IanplusWanda xxx


	3. No Pain

**So, I had a guess that the person was Lacey (who shot Wanda) to be honest, I'm not quite sure who did it... And I'm pretty sure most of you thought it was Ian in the doorway...I wonder...Are you right? Read along to find out!**

_**No Pain**_

Melanie's POV:

"What the hell happened?" Jeb's loud voice boomed in the small room making Doc and I jump.

"We don't know, Jeb," Doc started to explain. "I haven't even checked her out yet, don't know what exactly her injuries are."

"WANDA!" a voice shrieked. We all turned to look as Ian sprinted in and came to sit by his precious Wanderer.

Ian's POV:

"What happened?" I panted out as I smoothed my baby girls hair.

"We don't know, yet. Ian, can you move her onto her back please, so I can take a look at her?"

"Sure," I nodded and gently rolled her from her side onto her back. She moaned a little bit and I noticed just how much blood there was. Doc gently lifted her shirt up a bit and both Melanie and I gasped.

There was a quite large, gaping gun shot wound just where her left hip was. Blood was seeping out and it ran down her side and soaked her clothes. Doc gently probed the surface with his fingers. She whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay," I tried to calm her as she continued to whimper in her unconsciousness. Then, he lifted her leg where there seemed to be more blood and found another gun shot wound there. This one wasn't as bad though it was bleeding quite allot.

"Doc, give her some No Pain," Melanie said. Crap! I had forgotten all about that! It would help surely.

"There's none left," Doc said with his teeth clenched.

"What do you mean there's none left?" I hissed. I didn't really have the right to be angry at him. He was trying his best.

"Andy used the rest up earlier this week when he cut himself with that knife." I looked at him in disbelief. It wasn't even a large cut. Just more then a scratch.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Melanie muttered to herself.

"Do we have anything left? Heal?"

"No, there's nothing...Jared was planning a raid by the end of the week, but it looks like that's not going to happen either." Doc shook his head sadly.

"I-Ian?" I looked down. Her eyes were just barely open, but she still looked up at me.

"Hey, sweetie, are you okay?" She nodded.

"Um...Wanda? I'm not sure that this is the best time for this..." Jeb started.

"...But do you know who did this to you?"

**I want to get another chapter up tonight and I probably will, but make sure to Rate/Review. And anyone want to tell me who they WANT to have shot Wanda. 'Cause at the moment I'm not so sure. Help, please!**

**Make sure to read Hitting the Mark that is also by me and of course Rate/Review, Check out my profile page and if you want...Give me a quick message. Your opinion means allot to me!**

**Lots of Love (3)**

**IanplusWanda**

**xxx**


	4. Pain

**Okay, sorry, you guys, I didn't get this chapter up yesterday. I finished chapter 3, then got off the computer. I don't know why I did this, but I will get the chapter up right now. Okay?**

_**Pain**_

Wanda's POV:

Who? I didn't know at all. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to remember.

"Wanda?" Ian's voice mingled with a hint of fear broke my concentration. I opened my eyes again.

"Honestly...I d-don't know." The truth rang in my answer for I still hadn't become any better at the skill of lying. Maybe it was something that no Soul could do. Doc shot a glance at Jeb who didn't seem bothered by the case. I knew too well by now though, that he had the best poker face here. Possibly the best of the humans in general.

"Okay, then," Doc said breaking the small silence. "Wanda, where does it hurt the most?"

"Um...right here," I said, acknowledging to my left hip. "And here, on my leg." He nodded and prodded the spots, feeling around a little. I could feel the bullet moving a little bit and felt very tired.

"Okay, Wanda, I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to remove the bullets." I nodded and grimaced, as did Ian.

This was going to be painful.

Ian's POV:

"Ian? I'm going to have to get you to hold her down. It's very important that she doesn't move when I'm removing the bullets(*)."

I nodded and moved to the side of Wanda and gently, but firmly placed my hands on her shoulders to hold her down. I looked into her beautiful gray eyes and could see a hint of fear in them.

"Don't worry," I told her. "It will be okay." She nodded and closed her eyes. Doc grabbed a long pair of silver tweezers and went to get the bullet out of her stomach first. She whimpered as the tweezers went into the wound.

"Ah, Mel, will you grab a couple of towels, please. When I get the bullet out I need you to take the towel and apply pressure to the wound. The only thing we really need to worry about right now is not letting her lose too much blood."

Melanie went to grab a couple towels and brought them over. She grabbed one and folded it out, ready to use it at any moment.

"I got it!" Doc exclaimed and started to pull the tweezers out of Wanda's skin. Her face was tightened as she tried to keep quiet, I could tell.

Then, the bullet was out and we had only one more left to worry about.

Wanda's POV:

It hurt, so bad. It hurt allot. I tried to keep my mind away from the pain and clenched my jaw to keep from screaming out loud. Melanie once told me screaming doesn't help. And it would hurt Ian so much if I screamed. He didn't like seeing me in any pain at all. I heard Doc say that he got it and felt as he pulled the bullet out.

Melanie, I guessed, pushed the towel on my skin. She pressed roughly, but I could tell that was what you were supposed to do because it would stop the bleeding more. I started to feel faint as blood left my system. Opening my eyes for a moment, I saw Ian's worried face. His piercing blue eyes hollowed out with fear.

"Don't worry," I whispered, in a dull attempt to comfort him.

Then, my eyes, involuntarily closed. Everything went black.

Ian's POV:

"Wanda?" I asked as her eyes rolled back and shut. "Wanda!"

"Ian, what's the matter?" Doc asked as he removed the second bullet.

"Her eyes just rolled back and closed." He checked her heart and breathing.

"Don't worry, Ian, she's fine. She just passed out from lack of blood, but I think we can get the bleeding stopped and if there's no infection she'll be fine." I nodded, but still looked anxiously at her unconscious face.

At least she was out of danger for the moment.

***Apparently the last thing you want to do is remove the bullet at first. You're supposed to stop the bleeding and leave the bullet alone. Removing the bullet could cause even more bleeding and very possibly, death. It's my story and I really wanted that part in it, but just to relate back to facts, you are NOT supposed to do that.**

**How'd you like it? And still, I need more ideas for the 'villain.' I hope you liked this chapter and make sure to RATE/REVIEW! I sure do appreciate it! Check out my other story, Hitting the Mark.**

**Bye for now,**

**IanplusWanda, xxx**


	5. Dreams

**Oh my God! I'm so sorry, you guys! I've been usy and got caught up in school and activities. Semester 2 started last week. I HATE my new classes! Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter. And I had a suggestion to just do the chapter with one POV, so it's going to be just Wanda.**

_**Dreams**_

Wanda's POV:

There was pain everywhere. And though it was dull, not searing, the weakness made it even worse.

"Doc, it won't stop." Ian's voice sounded, echoing off the cave walls.

"I'm trying, just keep putting pressure on the wounds. We have to get the bleeding to stop," Doc said, his voice sounding worried and nervous. "Mel, make sure she stays still, please."

My head started spinning and all I saw was black stars. So, seeing stars really is true, my mind giggled at its own joke. I could feel the pressure of cloths and rags being pressed to my wounds. The pressure was getting uncomfortable and my body struggled against the hands that pressed it down.

"Doc, she's moving," Mel said.

"Ian, tell her she needs to stay still," Doc said. "If she keeps moving, she'll bleed even more. It may look as if she's unconscious, but I'm sure she can still here you."

"Wanda? Honey, you need to stop moving. It's okay, but please stop struggling. Just relax."

Ian's calming voice soothed me and I fell deeper into a dream.

_Colors bounced off the cave walls. Bright pinks, neon greens, even that beautiful sapphire blue Ian's eyes were was there. I walked aimlessly down the corridor and everything seemed to get fuzzy. It looked like a mass of pom poms floating in the air, settling on the ground. _

I hate Justin Bieber **(sorry, had to put that, he just came on the TV)**_. The voice in my head worried me, until I saw Melanie's face. What was she doing in my body again? Or was I in hers?_

_Jared appeared out of nowhere and slapped me. I fell hard, but then the ground disappeared and I was just falling. Looking down, I saw a mass of green coming out fast, I screamed._

"_Wanda!" Ian cried out and I watched him look helplessly from above. How was he still up there, I wondered, looking again. But, no one was there anymore and then..._

The dream disappeared, my mind closed, and I couldn't think, hear, or see, anymore.

!!!

**Wow, that was a stupid chapter. Basically Wanda's dreaming and then she goes totally unconscious. Some people have weird dreams and I'm not quite sure where I was going with this chapter. Well, Ian's POV next.**

**IanplusWanda xxx**

**PS I made a fansite- .com Check it out!**

**PPS Rate and Review!!! Please!!!**


	6. Grief

**I'm so, so, so sorry! For the lack of updates. I have o many dedicated readers and they are all waiting for me to post more! Even with the lack of posts one more person put a story alert on this story today and I was so happy! I hope to finish this story this week and be able to start another soon! Anyways, I'm sure you're all waiting, so I better write!**

_**Grief**_

Ian's POV:

Doc finally got the bleeding to stop, but the blood loss was significant. Wanda's pretty skin was now a sickly pale white color. Doc was doing everything he could do, but with no medicine from the Souls left there wasn't much to do.

"Jared, we need to go get some," I argued with everyone.

"But, Ian, there is no one to go," he argued back. "You won't go, Mel wants to stay with Wanda, I'm not taking Jamie, Kyle and Sunny won't go (Sunny still hasn't wracked up the courage and of course, Kyle won't leave without her), Brandt, Aaron, Trudy, Heath, Lily, Geoffrey, they're all needed here. So, who can go?"

I sighed, because really I already knew all that, I just worried so much for Wanda. Knowing her though, if she were part of this discussion se'd insist on going to get the medicines herself, even in her condition.

"I know, I know," I said and went back over to Wanda's bed to sit with her. "Y'know, I just worry so much. What if it were Melanie? You would want to get out there to get her what she needed. Right?"

Jared nodded, but I knew that if Mel had been facing this problem and Wanda hadn't, Wanda would have gone to get her the medicine as fast as possible, but I also couldn't blame Melanie for wanting to stay here with Wanda.

Jared left the room with a sigh, I realized just then that he was probably worried for Wanda too, but he had his ways of worrying and still managed to keep his head. I respected him for that.

Wanda groaned, quietly. "Shh, it's okay," I comforted her, while grabbing some water to get her. I found a bottle of it and gently held it to her lips and tipped some into her mouth. She swallowed slowly.

Melanie walked in the room.

"How's she doing?" she asked, coming to sit by the both of us.

"Still the same, maybe a little better," I told her and she nodded.

"You should take a break, Ian," she said and even as I shook my head, I knew she was right. I needed to eat something and clean up a little.

"Ian," she said. "What do you think Wanda would say? You and I both know she'd want you to go clean up and stuff. I'll stay here with her."

"Fine," I huffed and stood up, placing a quick kiss on Wanda's cheek.

Melanie took my place beside Wanda and I headed down to our room to grab some clothes and a towel, all the while worrying.

_You're such a worrywart,_ Ian, my mind sneered.

_Yep,_ I told myself.

**Hope you liked and I'll try to post some more in a little bit! Make sure to rate & review, add this story to your favorites, get my author alert, and check out my other story, Hitting the Mark.**

**Catch you later,**

**IanplusWanda, xxx**


End file.
